iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Herb
Appearance and Character Herb stands about 6'4" and weighs well over 400 lbs. Fat, yes, but there's a ton of muscle underneath all that padding. He has naturally tanned skin and blue eyes with very short black hair and a neatly trimmed goatee on his round face. He has a deep, gruff voice and walks with heavy footsteps that seem to shake the floor. History Herb is thirty years old and was born the son of a baker. The family business went well during the peace of Queen Daenerys' rule, and although he never took to baking himself, he had no problem eating much and more from his family's kitchen. Herb was already large for his age and his eating habits only made him more so. He learned at a fairly young age to use his size and strength to his advantage in his quarreling with other boys which he was generally successful at, if he could catch them. He also enjoyed helping around town with any heavy lifting anyone needed done, as he found it much easier than most. Herb was babied by his mother as a child, which he always found embarassing and insisted was unnecessary, but he tolerated it. Most strange of all was her insistence that Herb learn to dance, as she believed that was the key to a woman's heart, and that one day Herb would meet a noble girl and he would be able to sweep her off her feet and impress her enough to marry him. She gave him dancing lessons nearly daily, and despite his size, he eventually learned to move with a surprising grace. It may have paid off, if Herb ever actually had a chance to dance with a noble girl, but those opportunities don't come often. Or ever, in Herb's case. As a teen, he broke up a nasty fight at the local inn, impressing the innkeeper who then hired him as a guard to keep out the worst of the riff-raff. Herb found he enjoyed fighting enough to leave the family baking business to his brother, and he began to practice as often as he could, but it didn't take long before he had a hard time finding people willing to take a rough beating. The innkeeper provided Herb with a large unwieldy mace nobody else wanted to use due to its weight, and Herb took to practicing with that as well, though he mostly just wore it to look more intimidating in the inn. Herb finally had an opportunity come to him when he heard of a small tournament being held nearby and anyone was welcome to attend! He travelled there to compete and was laughed at when he attempted to sign up for the melee. However, it was a small tournament, and they decided to let him join, since the nobility needed someone to beat up on anyway. Surprisingly, Herb did impressively well, especially considering how quickly the knights and nobility decided to team up on him as they couldn't let this nobody show them up. He didn't win, but with the odds against him, he knocked out many warriors before his exhaustion overcame him and the final two men gave him the beating of his life to teach him a lesson. Although he was battered and wounded, his performance did not go without notice. Some weeks later, when bandits were attacking caravans along the road, Herb was chosen to go with the force to find them and clear them out. The party was ambushed and caught off guard, many of them dying and wounded by arrows and the swift assault. Herb was a big, easy target, and took a couple arrows himself, but he was lucky and fought on with the other survivors of the party, defending their fallen comrades from the bandits. As the last of the bandits fell, Herb collapsed from his wounds, having slain more than his share. Herb was nearly left for dead, as he was certainly not the easiest person to carry while unconscious and many of the party cared nothing for him, but a few of them felt they could not have succeeded without him so they worked together to load him onto a cart and brought him back to town, where he was knighted for his bravery and nursed back to health. Although he was technically knighted, things didn't much change for Herb. He was still looked down upon by most nobles and other knights and for years he still spent most of his days keeping troublemakers away from the inn and hunting bandits, but with the chaos of current events in Westeros, Herb has struck out to try and find his place in the world. Recent Events Family * Harlan (Father, dead) * Lysa (Mother) * Horton (Brother) * Holly (Sister) * Herbert Jr. (Son) Category:Stormlander Category:Kingsguard